


Top-Teeth Smile

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Michimiya Yui (Mentioned) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Eventually, Suga hums to the stars, 'Love works in funny ways.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMermeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMermeme/gifts).



> Written after midnight, as per usual. Kissing at the front door is my habit apparently. It's nice to write. Cute goodbyes are nice to write. Enjoy! 
> 
> (For you because you deserve all the daisuga in the world for your kindness.)

'Michimiya's a lesbian.' Daichi says on their walk home. The air swallows his words whole, and time slips into the night, so after what feels like endless minutes, he fears he never really said the words at all.

Eventually, Suga hums to the stars, 'Love works in funny ways.' Their hands swing together, emphatically, like a pendulum, and Daichi chuckles at the pterodactyl yawn Suga stifles with his other hand.

Daichi huffs, 'But you already knew that, didn't you?' They walk forward, but their eyes are on each other, Suga's hidden behind tufts of wayward hair. 'She was my friend first, dammit.' (But he's smiling as he says this).

Suga snickers and gives a top-teeth smile. His breath is a hot, white cloud on Daichi's nose and smells like the yeast in the bread they devoured on their walk. 'She wanted some advice - '

' _I_ can give advice - '

' - from someone approachable,' Suga finishes, the glee in his eyes growing exponentially; it spreads to traces of crow-feet and smile lines he shouldn't have in his youth. Daichi huffs even bigger and more dramatic than before, and he releases Suga's hand to scrub at his own face. He is finished pouting when he sees Suga's eyes dart from the chewed patch on his lower lip to the line of siding from the houses that frame his face, and he knows Suga is thinking too hard by the crease between his eyebrows.

The night pushes a film of static between them, and Daichi slings an arm around Suga and his shoulders, thinner than the trunk of his body. His next steps are angled in so their bodies migrate closer in the dark and the street light. He sees his house on the corner, with the gnome all the neighbour kids' kick for luck. (Suga kicked it once, too, before he confessed). (To eating the last meat bun).

'Goodnight,' Suga chirps, and Daichi nods, his arm weighing down on Suga's shoulder. (He is always sentimental about _goodbye'_ s). (They both are).

Daichi drawls, 'Goodnight _Suuuuuuu_ -' and he says the last syllable light against his lips before their mouths lock together and slide so deep no other sound could be formed coherently.

They part when the neighbour's kitchen light washes over their eyes, and Suga breathes yeast into his mouth once more when he whispers, 'Farewell, my Love.'

The walk home isn't so long after Daichi shuts the door between them; there's less space behind someone's eyes to wander in when you're by yourself.


End file.
